Anything For You
by Koorime-Chan
Summary: WARNING:this fic is for crazed SakuraSasuke fans only! full summary inside. R&R please!


Summary: Sasuke's thoughts as he is leaving konoha to go to Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto:(

WARNING: This fic is supposed to be for crazed Sakura/Sasuke fans. It is a sit-in-silence-and-cry fic. NOT a roll-your-eyes-at-Sakura's-weakness (wimpy ness) fic. KEEP THIS IN MIND!!!!

(This fanfic also assumes Sasuke has feelings O.o)

* * *

Anything for You

The night after Orochimaru's henchmen attacked me, I could not sleep.

Not only because of physical pain, but that my mind was reeling over one

Question: What to do?

I could stay in Konoha and try to get more special training from Kakashi… But no, I would be a threat to the village and I would not be able to get enough power. I could not run away to the Sand or Mist village either. I had to go to him. I had to join Orochimaru.

Sakura bid Naruto good night, brushing off his offers to walk her home and starting toward her house. Still she had a funny feeling.

I checked to see that everything was in place one more time. Bed made, light off, bookshelf neat, closet empty, backpack full. It was time to leave. As I passed a picture on one of my shelves I stopped. It was the photo that Team Seven had taken on its first completed mission, a picture of Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and me. A small flicker of doubt ran through my mind, but I silenced it and walked on, the picture turned against the wall behind me.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around, heading in the opposite direction at a dead run.

I walked down the familiar path past the academy. So many memories were attached to this place… (A/N – I should really put a flash back here but I don't want to bother writing one. '-.-) Suddenly a dark figure stepped out from behind one of the trees ahead of me. I had expected this, but I still was not prepared for the rush of emotions her presence brought.

Sakura. I could tell from the set of her face what she was going to try to do. Although I had mused over it, I had never really decided what to do it Naruto or Sakura confronted me. Deep down, I knew there was no real answer to this question, so I walked past Sakura and toward the village gate. She turned, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Why?" her soft voice asked me. "Why do you always shut everybody out? Why won't you tell me anything?"

I stopped. Not looking at her, I replied in the harshest tone I could muster, "Why should I tell you? You meddle too much." She was crying now. I could tell. I bit down my impulses and didn't turn. "Stop bothering me." I couldn't tell you what she said next, only that it sent excruciating jolts of pain through me chest. I'd had enough. But I couldn't move. I couldn't walk away or turn to her. I let my breath out, then heard her voice again.

"I heard what happened to your clan, but revenge won't make anyone happy. Neither you… nor me."

I took a slow breath before replying, "I know. But I'm different from you and Naruto. I walk a different path."

She took a step toward me, crying, pleading, "I… I love you more than anything! As long as you're with me, I'm happy!

Onegai, Sasuke, please!

Please stay! I will make every day enjoyable and you will be happy!

I would do anything for you!"

"I was biting my lip so hard it threatened to bleed, fighting back tears that would never come.

Mustering up every last ounce of resolve I had left, I put on my best smirk and turned toward her. "After all this time," I said "you're still annoying." On her face was to most terrible look of pain and betrayal, but I kept up my mask. I turned and began walking away.

"Don't go!" She was getting desperate. "If you go I'll scream out loud and—" I sped around behind her. No. This wouldn't do. Much as I hated it I would have to silence her.

"Sakura…" I said "Thank you." Then I hit her, gently.

Just before I caught her, I heard on last word escape her lips.

"Sasuke-kun…"

As I crested the last hill before the gate, wrapped in my misery, I kept reminding myself that I had chosen this. I needed power. I needed revenge. This was the path I walked, the life I lived. I am an Uchiha, Sasuke. I am an avenger.

Owari, The end

A/N my first fic! Flames welcome!


End file.
